neoxadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Miguel yanke/Entrevista a Ramiro (Amazing Nightcrawler)
Buenas a todos, bienvenidos una semana más a las entrevistas NeoX, antes de comenzar con la esperada entrevista, os informo de que por el momento casi nadie le ha mandado las preguntas a Nikolev, espero que os pongáis en contacto con el para el proyecto "X-Pregunta" y como vamos tarde, os presento la entrevista (express) de esta semana, nuestro objetivo: Amazing Nightcrawler: thumb|left|Último Avatar de Amazing Nightcrawler en el foroYanke: Hola Ramiro, en primer lugar agradecerte el participar en estas entrevistas NeoX Nightcrawler: Muchas gracias a ti Migue, has estado haciendo lo imposible (junto a algunos pocos) para mantener viva esta idea. Y: Antes de comenzar me gustaría que nos hablases de ti N: Bueno mi nombre es Ramiro Brianza, y acabo de recibir un ascenso. Tengo 23 años, nacido y criado en Montevideo, Uruguay. Me gustan muchas cosas... las buenas historias (léase películas, comics, series, etc), la lasagna, el helado, la filosofía, la medicina. Pero si debo elegir una sola cosa, la música... es indispensable. Ya lo dijo Nietzsche, sin música la vida sería un error. Y: Como ya sabrás fue MagnetoRex el que te eligió para participar, ¿te gustaría decirle algo? N: Mags es de los primeros que vi escribir, asi que tiene un 1/6 o un 1/7 de culpa de que yo esté acá. Agradecerle más que nada, y que no se olvide los muchos planes que estamos manejando jaja. Y: ¿1/6 o 1/7 quién tiene el resto de culpa? thumb|[[w:c:marvel:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_23|Ultimate Spider-Man #17 (Planeta), #23 USA]]N: La alineación original de NeoX... pero no recuerdo cuántos eran: Le diable, Arturo, Magneto, Charlie, Gato… 1/5 sería en realidad XD Y: Con la invitación de MagnetoRex venía una pregunta: “¿Qué crees que fue lo que orilló a tantos usuarios que eran muy constantes (incluyéndote en su momento) a dejar el foro y ya no estar interesados en regresar?” N: Puede haber tantas respuestas a eso como cantidad de usuarios tuvo el foro, en lo personal... los estudios, el trabajo... además de estar de novio. Más tonterías de niño que hacen que uno se maree al percibir las situaciones. Hace poco hablábamos de esto con los que quedamos, y se llegó a la conclusión de que la gente crece, cambia sus intereses, se ve aplastada por responsabilidades, etc. Quizás alguno más regrese, no es imposible. Yo lo he hecho. '''Y:A partir de este punto mantendré el formato de preguntas tal y como las he ido realizando durantes las diferentes entrevistas, primero hablaremos sobre tus experiencias en MARVEL, a continuación con la Wiki y por último de los NeoX. ¿Podrías contarnos cómo te iniciaste en el mundo de MARVEL? thumb|[[w:c:marvel:X-Treme_X-Men_Vol_1_43|X-Treme X-Men #39 (Panini), #43 USA]]N: Mmm a ver... El primer contacto que tuve con Marvel fue como muchos, la series de los 90 concretamente Spider-man y X-Men (los temas del comienzo de estas series son mis alarmas en el celular). Luego, cuando tenía unos 12 más o menos un vecino, que había vuelto de vivir en España, me regaló mi primer comic: "Ultimate Spider-Man 17", lo leí y releí miles de veces. Los comics siempre fueron muy difíciles de conseguir acá, además de caros. Recién unos 3 o 4 años más tarde, con otro regalo (X-Treme X-Men 39, si no me equivoco) fue cuando pude ubicar un sitio donde comprarlos en mi país. Y: Ya he preguntado múltiples veces la comparación del MARVEL de hoy y el de antaño, centrándonos en el mundo de los mutantes, me gustaría que nos contases qué diferentes fases has vivido y qué características determinarías a cada una de estas fases. N: Tengo noción de algunas sagas clásicas, pero no las he leído aún (se que estoy perdiéndome de grandes cosas). Cuando comencé a leer X-Men (Con el final de X-Treme y con New X-men) fue cuando Magneto había dado vuelta New York, y los X-Treme se disuelven para ser XSE. Luego de eso viene HoM, Decimation… Madrox investigando durante la Civil War (Pietro anduvo en la vuelta), Messiah Complex, etc. Por lo tanto no puedo responder con mucha propiedad la pregunta. Sí puedo decir que disfruté mucho cómo los mutantes se fueron recuperando de House of M y manteniendo la línea hasta que todo se volvió un caos con la aparición de una nueva mutante en Messiah Complex. Y: ¿Continúas comprando cómics de X-Men? thumb|[[w:c:marvel:X-Statix_Vol_1_12|X-Statix Volumen 3: Back From the Dead]]N: No, últimamente no estoy comprando casi nada de MARVEL en general, básicamente porque aquí llegan varios meses más atrasado por lo que aún estoy por entender muchas cosas del mundo mutante actual. Anteriormente compré X-Treme X-Men, New X-Men (de mis favoritos), algún número de Uncanny, miniseries y grandes sagas. Hace no mucho tiempo encontré uno de un grupo que quería leer hace mucho, y lo compré de inmediato, ese libro fue X-Statix Volume 3: Back From the Dead. Qué compraría ahora... leí algo de Wolverine and the X-men y me pareció interesante mas no estoy enterado de cómo van las otras seriesm, con que esté alguno de mis favoritos me basta: Nightcrawler, Gambit, Iceman, Cannonball, Hellion, Dust, Surge, y un pequeño etc. Y: ¿Estás familiarizado con otras líneas editoriales? ¿Crees que su línea ha ido evolucionando o involucionando? N: Sí, compro algunas cosas de otras editoriales; De DC, Nightwing y Green Arrow, básicamente porque me gustan los personajes, nunca me he puesto a ver mucho cómo va su multiverso, nunca me llamó mucho la atención. Por otro lado soy lector esporádico de Hellblazer, la cual no he tenido tiempo de leer el comienzo… pero cualquier número me conforma con tal de ver las peripecias de Constantine. Y de IMAGE… The Walking Dead (el cual sí sigo comprando en una edición de libros que recopilan 6 tomos, de una editorial argentina), aquella serie que recuerdo me comentó Carlos (LeDiable) hace muchos años la cual no le presté mucha atención por el hecho de que se encontraba solamente en inglés y en ese entonces no estaba muy entrenado en el mismo, ahora es de lo que más leo, solo espero siga con la coherencia suficiente y no se desvirtúe la historia con tal de vender un par de números más. Otra de las cosas que leo es algo manga, entre muchas cosas me gusta que sus autores tienen la capacidad de comenzar y terminar una historia, con las muertes necesarias y las consecuencias que esto implica. Togashi es de mis favoritos, lo que he leído de él (Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter x Hunter) me ha dejado muy conforme; aunque he leído alguno que otro más. Y: Ya Luis nos presentaba sus grandes sagas, me gustaría que nos comentases qué te parece la nueva edición de cómics N: En general lo que he comprado ha sido de Panini, pues es de quien llegan la mayoría de los números acá; Me gusta mucho el formato Deluxe que lanzaron, la cubierta en negro con sus letras en dorado y el pequeño borde dorado en el lomo queda muy bien en mi biblioteca jeje, además de que es una forma “segura” de tener los arcos completos, la reposición de revistas acá es variable… muchas veces no se vuelven a conseguir los números y quedan incompletos. En cambio en este formato si los consigues completos, y he aprovechado para tener en papel muchas sagas que me gustaron (New Avengers, House of M, Civil War, Messiah Complex, Astonishing, World War Hulk, y claro la maravilla de Planet Hulk) thumb|Rondador Nocturno de Amazing NightcrawlerY: MARVEL se mueve entre blogs y comunidades artísticas para encontrar nuevas figuras, si fueses escogido por una gran empresa del mundo del cómics, ¿cuál te gustaría, por qué razón y a qué puesto te gustaría llegar? N: Sin dudas que sería Marvel, pese a que leo otras cosas… en cuanto a comics mi corazón es rojo con letras blancas jeje. No soy un dibujante entrenado no tengo constancia, de modo que preferiría estar detrás de los guiones. Aunque cualquier puesto ya sería un sueño hecho realidad, escribir, dibujar, entintar para Marvel. Y: Si pudieras incluir a un personaje de toda la comunidad NeoX en MARVEL, ¿cuál incluirías y por qué? N: Me gustan mucho de los personajes que han pasado por los NeoX, pero estaría mintiendo si diría que no aprovecharía esa oportunidad para incluir uno de los míos; ése personaje sería Swamp, he podido desarrollarlo mejor que Il Tiratore así que lo veo como el más sólido (pese a que se recubra de fango XD) para ingresar a Marvel. Y: El fin de semana pasado fue el Expocomic 2013 en Madrid, uno de los grandes eventos internacionales del cómic, me gustaría que nos contases si alguna vez has asistido a una convención de cómics y qué te pareció. thumb|Peter Davis en la Montevideo Cómics 2010N: En mi país hay varias a lo largo del año, lo cual no termina de ser del todo bueno, van decayendo en calidad. La gran convención autóctona es el Montevideo Comics, es la primera que comenzó con esto y la más profesional también (hace un par de años estamos dentro del tour ConComics, que sería la otra convención profesional que hay. Pero esta es internacional). Uno se divierte en esas cosas, por ejemplo, yo no hago cosplays, sin embargo disfruto de ver el trabajo que se toman muchos de los cosplayers, o de encontrar nuevos locales de comics, novedades, merchandising, etc. En particular el Montevideo Comics, año a año tiene una programación de cortos y de películas con cosas muy interesantes de la región y más allá; Y claro, gracias a estas he podido conocer a algunas personalidades del medio como Ariel Olivetti, Peter David, Liniers o Lalo Garza (la voz de Krillin entre otras en la traducción latina). Y: Ahora cambiaremos a hablar de la wiki, seguro que has estado trasteando por ahí ¿podrías decirnos si es así y qué te ha parecido la experiencia? thumb|Cannibal es uno de los [[:Categoría:Amazing_Nightcrawler/Personajes|personajes pocos conocidos de Amazing Nightcrawler]]N: Así es, he estado toqueteando la página. Me ha resultado muy cómoda, muy intuitiva a la hora de editar; Anteriormente nunca había editado en una wiki pero eso no impidió nada, es muy similar a editar los post del foro. Por lo pronto he estado agregando información sobre personajes que he creado con algún fin concreto, pero al ser extra secundarios nunca llegó a desarrollarse nada sobre los mismos y es información que puede llegar a ser útil para alguien más que quiera reciclarlos. Y: Habiéndola probado, y como usuario recién agregado, ¿podrías comparar esta plataforma con la del foro? N: La wiki es mucho más atractiva visualmente (ahora, recuerdo me invitaron al proyecto hace unos años y no se veía muy diferente al foro. Buen trabajo muchachos!). Aunque es sencillo manejarla, cuesta entenderla en un principio. El foro tenía otras cosas, mucho sector donde nos íbamos conociendo con diferentes gustos no relacionados a los x-men, pero como dijo alguien anteriormente… ahora existe facebook., no considero que sea tan necesario dichas secciones. Las fichas de los personajes se ven geniales (más aún si son personajes que tienen dibujos de Carlos) y se van organizando. Das un click y lees una ficha, pero mencionan a tal, otro click y ya estás leyendo a otro personaje (con su prueba subida). Eso en el foro no era posible, requería buscar en cada página la ficha, o la prueba, o las tramas… un camino que podía llegar a aburrir al nuevo visitante. Y: Me gustaría centrar una pregunta únicamente a la portada de la wikia, como sabrás he estado trabajando mucho en esta y, actualmente, con un trabajo conjunto entre Nikolev y mío, hemos intentado darle una nueva perspectiva, sin embargo noto que todavía nos falta algo, ¿qué incluirías en esta sección y cómo lo harías? N: La portada es excelente, no me canso de repetirlo porque realmente ha quedado muy buena. Se me ocurre que se podría incluir algo como “Contenido Destacado” o “Curiosidades” e ir variando… destacar cierta trama, o cierto personaje por un tiempo, luego cambiarlo, etc; Yo creo que esto quedaría bien a continuación de las alineaciones de los equipos, Tramas activas, Neox (o NeoExiles) Activos, y luego dicha sección… y si tenemos suficiente información más abajo crear la sección de Curiosidades. Y: Me gusta esa idea, intentaré ver cómo la desarrollamos. Ya nos han propuesto promocionar la wiki, para ello he ido subiendo estas entrevistas a la página de los NeoX de FB para ver si más gente accedía aunque fuese por ser conocidos de nuestros entrevistados, otra opción que se propuso fue mediante foros temáticos, sin embargo, al menos en mi caso, estoy muy desconectado de este ambiente y volver a acceder supondría un esfuerzo, que, realmente, no estoy dispuesto a hacer pues tengo otras responsabilidades con el diseño y gestión de la wiki y mis cuestiones personales, ¿qué otras opciones podríamos poner sobre la mesa para ampliar la población de la wiki? N: He estado pensando en esto hace unos días, y si bien se que se habla de la posibilidad de desvincularse completamente de MARVEL, creo que podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor una vez más. Hubo una seguidilla de usuarios del foro que encontraron el mismo buscando información de “X-Men The last Stand” Ahora hay otra película (mucho más interesante en mi opinión) a punto de salir; sin transformarnos en un portal de noticias podríamos armar un segmento para recopilar información de dicha película. Y: Cuando comencé con la wiki planteé un mapa de “funciones”, basándome en el planteamiento del foro de “moderadores” ¿qué te parecería que lo volviese a plantear y qué puesto te gustaría tener? N: Por lo pronto no creo que sea necesario, aunque tendría que saber bien cuales serían las tareas del moderador. La wiki permite editar a cualquier usuario y no somos tantos como para no poder mantener el orden. Pero en fin, si deciden hacerlo así estaré disponible para lo que se necesite. Y: La última cuestión en esa entrevista va a ser invitarte a encontrar la lista de tus personajes, como pista te diré que has de entrar en tu página de usuario del foro y allí deberías tener un acceso a dicha lista, nos copies la URL y nos cuentes qué otros personajes te faltan, cuáles no esperabas y qué te parece dicho acceso. N: http://es.neoxadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Amazing_Nightcrawler/Personajes El acceso, como en casi toda la wiki, es inmediato. Realmente muy sencillo de encontrar y el hecho que recopile todas las fichas asociadas a mi usuario ayuda a recordar ciertas cosas (Creo que la amnesia que tuvo Tony se me pegó). thumb|[[Mist (Tierra-58163)|Mist]]Por ejemplo a Mist, no recordaba concretamente la prueba de Swamp ni haber creado al personaje, solo cuando lo ví hablando con rimas pensé esto es demasiado raro y rebuscado… puede ser obra mía jeje. No esperaba encontrar a Jaques Dupont, al cual sí recuerdo haberle puesto el nombre durante la trama (Pecado Capital creo), pero estoy casi seguro que quien introdujo al personaje fue Le_diable. Supongo que es crédito compartido. Y en cuanto a quienes no están, solamente falta uno Feeling, era una mutante que iba a entrar a STEALTH, tuve la brillante idea de hacer la prueba en dos partes de las cuales hice una sola. Está entre mis próximas posibilidades para agregar personajes. Y: Ahora pasaremos a hablar de los NeoX en general, y para arrancar el tema, y aprovechando la pregunta anterior, me gustaría que escogieses a tu personaje favorito en las tramas thumb|Dibujo del propio Amazing de su personaje [[Swamp]]N: Debo confesar que ambos son mis favoritos (Tiratore y Swamp), sin embargo si he de elegir uno ese sería el chico de barro, ¿por qué?, siempre lo sentí más original y tuve más tiempo para pensarlo (Tony es un cliché andante, el cual creé muy rápido para poder unirme a los NeoX cuanto antes); La creación de este mutante es un rejunte de cosas, quería a alguien diferente al rebelde italiano, más centrado, que supiera acatar las reglas porque sabe que por algo están, viene a ser mi parte tranquila, razonable, diplomática, bondadosa pero que sabe cuándo explotar. Su nombre surge de un personaje de una serie de los noventa "Clarissa lo explica todo” que protagonizaba wikipedia:Melissa Joan Hart. En ella la chica tenía un amigo (Sam) que siempre entraba a su casa usando la ventana del cuarto de la chica, en el momento que aparecía la escalera se escuchaba un acorde de guitarra eléctrica, dicha situación episodio tras episodio me causaba mucha gracia. Su apellido es el patronímico inglés que significa “hijo de Pedro” (aunque los nombres no tengan traducción literal) y ese es uno de los nombres de mi padre. Con sus poderes estuve luchando un rato, quería algo que pudiera ser asqueroso o grotesco en un futuro, pensé muchas posibilidades hasta que finalmente dí con la que me pareció un perfecto homenaje: esto es de público conocimiento, pero sus poderes están basados en Muk, pokemon que usé en una partida del Pokemon Esmeralda en esos años. Y Swamp es Pantano en inglés, siempre me gustó que los nombres reflejaran las habilidades de los personajes, aunque se que manejé otras opciones que ahora no recuerdo. Y: ¿Qué te falta por contar del personaje? y, si lo pudiste escribir en el pasado, ¿por qué no lo pudiste usar en su momento? N: Siempre tuve la idea de que Samuel tuviera una mutación secundaria y quedará permanentemente en forma de barro, con sus poderes aumentados sí, pero que no pudiera volver a su forma original. También era una especie de discípulo de Shaman, siempre lo pensé con la idea de que en algún momento fuera líder de los NeoX. Ninguna de las dos se llevó a cabo en su momento por el mismo motivo, Sam era muy nuevo en los NeoX y no podía, a la tercera trama, hacerle pasar por su mutación o bien transformarse en líder, estas son cosas que necesitan un proceso, que el personaje vaya desarrollándose trama a trama, para al fin haber hecho el mérito suficiente para ser líder o bien generar el cariño en los lectores para causar impacto con su nueva mutación. Y: Suelo intentar calentaros la cabeza motivándoos a que intentéis recordar el personaje que más os gusta de cada usuario que recordéis ¿cuál sería tu lista y qué tenían de especial? N: Esta es bastante fácil, puesto que siempre recordaba a los Neox y a sus personajes aunque no estuviera participando directamente en el foro: Le diable tenía muchos personajes buenos, y los favoritos son Yun y Dana… sin embargo el que me gustaba más era Bartholomew Nord, Hermes. Casualmente cuando Carlos presentó la prueba, yo tenía pensado un mutante con los mismos poderes y el mismo nombre jeje, desde ese entonces le tengo un cariño especial al velocista. Eon es el alma de los NeoX y de los Abyss y de todo grupo de mutantes que se quiera, infinitamente agradecido con esta creación de Arturo. De Mags, Shaman sin dudas… estaba acostumbrado a leer tramas donde estuviese y es genial como Luis desarrolló el personaje. ¡Hay muchos más! Soone de Victor, Wildwood de Koko, Noctem de Andra, Devastation de Juggy (para mi el mejor villano), Deathmaid de RoloX, Equality de Coki (recuerdo haberla ayudado a la hora de pensar este personaje), Medium de Charly, Enix de Manticore, Hate de darky y Caído de Migue (si bien nunca compartimos trama, siempre me llamó la atención). Y: Como comentábamos, hemos intentado separarnos de MARVEL adelantándonos a sus tramas, de esta manera todavía podemos usar su universo, pero mirando hacia atrás en lugar de hacia delante, 10 años son muchos años, ¿Podrías contarnos qué les ha pasado a tu personajes en estos 10 años? N: Claro, Tony estuvo viajando por el mundo y montó una oficina de detective privado, todo esto tiene como motivo encontrar finalmente a su hermana desaparecida cosa que iré explicando en pequeñas tramas junto a otros NeoX. Samuel tuvo un paradero incierto, no se sabe si está viviendo en la antigua casa de su padre, si entró a un equipo de Hockey o si se mudó a Londres… una ciudad climáticamente mejor para su mutación. Y: Entre nuestras preguntas, siempre me encuentro en la duda de saber por qué vuestros nicks, qué os llevó a elegirlos, así como vuestros avatares y foros, ¿qué nos puedes contar de todo esto? thumb|Diseño de Nightcrawler en X-Men EvolutionN: Amazing Nightcrawler es una pésima traducción de “el increíble Nocturno” como lo llamaban en el circo en X-Men Evolution (doblado en latino). Luego de esa aberración, lo dejé porque es una especie de combinación de mi mutante favorito y mi personaje no mutante favorito. Spider-man. En cuanto a los avatares, siempre han sido relacionados con mi nickname imágenes de Nightcrawler, Spiderman, alguna de Daredevil, hasta que finalmente opté por el tek tek editado de Swamp. 150px 150px 150px La firma se la debo a uno de los hermanos mexicanos (Arturo o Josué), creo que fue la única que usé en el foro. Archivo:Firma_nightcrawler_by_Juggernaut.jpgFirma realizada por Juggernaut Y: Os presento a continuación algunas firmas más encontradas: 420pxFirma realizada por Iceman Archivo:Firma_Swamp.jpgFirma realizada por Miguel_Yanke Y: Hay cientos de aventuras en el foro y muchas más anécdotas tanto dentro como fuera del mismo, ¿podrías contarnos alguna aventura que recuerdes? N: Recuerdo peleas entre usuarios, latigazos de admins y moderadores, charlas hasta la madrugada de 4 o 5 personas en msn… hablando tanto de X-Men como otro tipo de cosas; Una en particular donde hicimos vs en tiempo real con los mutantes de Marvel. Si no recuerdo mal yo usé a Nightcrawler contra Husk que manejaba alguien más. Y recuerdo otra anécdota… un joven irresponsable que quería ayudar y tener “poder” dentro del foro que pinchó y pinchó hasta que lo hicieron moderador… A la primera tarea de trasladar una trama terminada a los archivos, aún no sabe como… la trama se duplica, el borra uno de los temas, pero se borran los dos y dicha trama se perdió en la historia (Una vez más perdón Arturo). La vergüenza hizo que me alejara un tiempo del foro, siendo muy difícil volver luego de un tiempo. Y: Quien no haya borrado un tema en el foro no ha sido moderador XD, hoy eso no sería nada, pero entonces era un mundo Y: Muchísimas gracias por tu participación, el que hayas vuelto ha significado una bocanada de aire fresco para el proyecto, tu ánimo y ganas nos ha motivado a seguir trabajando y es algo que no debemos dejar caer, gracias, de todo corazón. N: Por favor, ¡qué cosas dices! El placer de volver es mío Y:Ahora te toca elegir al próximo usuario que participará en la siguiente entrevista, nos cuentes por qué lo has elegido y una pregunta que deberá responder. N: …Durante el tiempo de Tony en los Strikers él y Noctem eran muy cercanos, esto desembocó que Andra y yo trabajáramos mucho tiempo juntos en las historias, ella me ayudó a crecer mucho en ideas y leer constantemente sus post debería ser recomendado por los médicos; Por lo que la elijo como la siguiente, y la pregunta será general sobre algo puntual… Durante ese tiempo, Andra me invitó a escribir con ella una trama (No recuerdo si en Fussion Gate u otra sección) que incluía a Noctem y Tony siendo transportados con muchos personajes (entre ellos recuerdo a los gemelos fantásticos) a una especie de bosque con templos en ruinas, trampas, etc. Mi pregunta es: ¿En que quedó dicha trama? ¿y cuáles eran sus planes para terminarla en caso de que no lo hubiese hecho? Y: Gracias por participar, me ha dado pena que no haya podido incluir todas las preguntas que quería, pero te prometo una segunda ronda. N: Gracias a ti Migue y al resto de los usuarios que están y los que no. Es un placer volver, y como ya te he comentado, ¿qué mejor forma de volver a la escritura que con las personas que comencé en ella? Addio! Categoría:Entradas